the amazing world of christmas
by trystrike
Summary: after a series of events gumball,darwin,carrie and bobert must save christmas
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first christmas story and I shall enjoy it so much I got the idea from when me and my friend where playing a game about a year or two ago so enjoy or be trystriked P.S. a trystrike dealing a right roundhouse kick to someone in the crotch, then throwing a left hook at their head and finally spinning and elbowing their ribs **

It was christmas eve and everyone was excited for the big day especially the watterson family.

"hey boys I invited some of your friends round so they could celebrate christmas with us" nicole ,the mother of the family, informed her young sons "who did you invite?" Darwin asked "carrie, penny and bobert. oh and by the way Tobias asked to come but I said no because A: I know you two do not like him and B: I knew he just wanted to come because he wanted to get with penny and pull the old trick with the mistle toe that self proclaimed jocks pulled on me when I was your age but instead of a kiss I gave them the broken toe toe trick"nicole replied and Gumball and Darwin couldn't help but laugh at the pun that was probably true.

"I hope I get the limited addition daisy the reindeer" anais hopefully said "I'm not sure you've been good enough " Nicole teased " I have been a good I promise" anais, now scared, frantically said making Nicole chuckle " I hope I get the complete series DVD of La Casa De Las Lagrima then all I'll need is a machine that magically makes food and I can sit on the couch for the rest of my life!"Richard exclaimed. Then Gumball made hand signals roughly translating to ' dad is bonkers' but Nicole saw this and made hand signals translating to ' Don't insult your father or you won't get any presents' but Anais broke the silence saying "actually Santa decides whether someone gets present or not by seeing how much % they are good the current year and how much % they have been bad the current year so-"" DON'T GET TECHNICAL WITH ME YOU YOUNG LADY!" Nicole yelled.

* * *

*ding dong*

"I'll get it" Nicole said " hello Mrs watterson" penny said "oh hello penny please come in"nicole greeted "h-h-ey penny" gumball said literally with love hearts for pupils "hi gumball" penny greeted back "I'm here" carrie said "actually, you're outside our house" darwin pointed out to which carrie groaned and teleported inside the house "I have arrived" bobert said making everyone jump "how did you get in here" nicole asked visably confused "well the door was open so I let myself in" everyone stared at nicole who smiled nervously smiled because she knew she was the last to open the door.

"so do you have any board games?" penny asked braking the silence "well lets see we've got soundereka,widdlytonks,womopoly,chess,bloodo,breakationary, and dino chase." nicole answered knowing all the board games they had off by heart " hey car you wanna play chess?"darwin asked "sure and don't call me car" carrie answered " so gumball anais you want to play bloodo?"penny asked "sure" anais and gumball said at the same time "JINX!" gumball yelled not missing an opportunity to silence his sister "anais anais anais" penny said smirking "PENNY!" gumball said "I would also like to join in on this 'bloodo'"bobert said the last part being in penny's voice. Nicole chuckled because she knew that gumball had a crush on penny since it was so obvious and she knew that darwin had a crush on carrie even though ,unlike his brother, he hid it very well since she could literally smell how her kids felt about other people somehow.

**so how was it? sorry there wasn't much of the storyline involved but it will be good so yeah don't dis this is my first christmas story so hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**bada bing bada bam chapter two my party peoples oh and I would like some of you to give me q's and d's for my interview of tawog **

**P.S. in most of my stories elmore is in britain cause that's where I live**

tobias' POV

I was so getting revenge on the wattersons for not letting me sleepover. I was armed with a baseball bat and a brick.I went up to the door to open it but it was locked,dang nabbit.I mean who locks their house these days? Oh wait I could break it down,when I got in it was dark but I could make out a large fat figure. that must be theirdad and I crept up on him, and beat the snot out of him!literally afterwards their was a pile of snot but when I turned the lights on it wasn't their dad... I JUST BEAT UP SANTA!

* * *

**cliffhanger yeah sorry for the short cha- JUST KIDDING YOU JUST GOT TROLLLED BY TRY STRIKE! so just scroll down a little and you'll get to the rest**

* * *

normal POV

when gumball,darwin,carrie,penny, anais and bobert came down after they heard noise they saw santa beat up and bruised on the floor and tobias nervously laughing. "why you little b-"gumball got his mouth covered by penny who pointed at anais."CHEESE IT IT'S THE FUZZ!"tobias yelled about to run away. "FREEZE!"darwin yelled when bobert blasted frost at tobias freezing him."he didn't lliterally mean freeze"carrie corrected bobert "correction acknowledged" bobert said launching fire at tobias knocking him out "guys forget tobias for now lets see if santa is oh I don't know...STILL ALIVE!"anais said yelling the last part "yo santa you alright?"gumball said, suddenly santa jumped up in a german attire "yodalay yodel yodel yodel yodalay yodalahehehe"santa yodeld.

"aw come on on christmas eve night tobis beats the snot out santa and now he's yodeling like a german guy!"carrie yelled "what is going on here!" nicole yelled coming down the stairs with richard "well Mrs watterson tobias beat up santa and bobert beat up tobias with a freeze ray and a flamethrower and now santa is yodeling."penny explained. suddenly when everyone looked at santa he was dressed as a karate sensai "who has the guts to face...新生尼古拉斯(sensai nicholas)"santa said as he went to rapidly punch nicole but she blocked every attack.

"alright so here's the plan me,mom and dad will guard santa so he doesn't break the house while gumball,darwin,carrie,penny and bobert go deliver the presents, understood?" "YES MAM"everyone said.

"hey guys I found the sleigh"darwin yelled "all right bobert by any chance can you turn into rockets and attach yourself to the sleigh?" carrie asked "affirmative" bobert answered as he did the latter "okay so the plan is darwin will help blitzen pull the sleigh while bobert will attach himself to both of you with rockets so you go faster gumball will get the correct presents and give them to carrie who will phase through the walls to deliver the presents while I will drive the sleigh because I've done this with regular reindeer and it can't be that get into your positions on blitzen on da-" "wait how am I supposed to fly?"darwin askedn"I found the dust that permanently gives the reindeer the ability to fly"penny answered as she blew the dust onto Darwin "now where was I...oh yeah on blitzen on darwin on bobert." and as she said that darwin and prancer began to fly! and bobert sped things up with a rockets. **beware what you are about to see is a christmas song montage showing music while darwin,blitzen and bobert pulling the sleigh,penny piloting the sleigh,gumball getting the presents out of the bag and giving them to carrie who phases through walls delivering presents**

_jingle bells,jingle bells,jingle all the way oh what fun it is to run on a-_

suddenly a Quetzalcoatlus (Look it up) attacks them making it head straight for the ground!

**alright so this is seriously the end of the chapter**


End file.
